


When You Know

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Disabled Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Getting Together, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Luke finally gathers his courage. Does it work out for him?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979117
Comments: 20
Kudos: 227





	When You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts).



> This one is a lot shorter than the others, but I needed some fluff because the next one will be angst. I’m sorry.

It was finally summer and graduation was in sight. Reggie was happy. He hadn’t told Luke about his feelings, but they were floating somewhere between friends and more. They would hold hands and Luke would cuddle with him during movie nights and writing sessions. They had even shared a few cheek kisses in the last few months. Luke was protective of him. And Reggie was afraid of ruining what they had by trying to ask for more. Julie and Flynn were still happily in love, and Alex and Willie were grossly into each other. Reggie wasn’t jealous though. It’s hard to be jealous of the people you love the most in the world.

Luke, however, was jealous.

He was jealous because he knew that if he just went for it, he and Reggie could be just as gross and in love as their friends. He knew Reggie wouldn’t. Reggie was too terrified that Luke wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings and wouldn’t want him around anymore. Luke wished he could tear apart anyone who ever made his beautiful boy feel like he wasn’t good enough for their love. Because to him, this boy was the embodiment of unconditional love and support. Reggie had stood up to Alex’s dad even though the idea of someone raising their voice scares him. He went through so much trouble for Flynn and Willie, just to make sure they’d be happy. He’d even gotten detention a few times standing up for Luke and Julie. There had even been a few nights when Reggie was sick and sat on a face time call with Luke for hours, just because Luke didn’t want to be alone. How could Luke not fall in love with him?

So here they were. Walking through Sunset Park. Reggie didn’t notice how beautiful it was the last time, when he’d left Alex’s house, so Luke decided he needed to see it again. The others were having date nights, so rehearsal had been cancelled. Luke was holding Reggie’s hand, their shoulders brushing as they walked. Reggie had his flannel tied around his waist, and Luke adored the fact that no matter what Reggie always kept it with him. That it was precious to him because someone he loved gave it to him. It was because of that thought that Luke noticed Reggie never took off the necklace he gave him for Christmas. Even now, he was running his free hand over the metal bar.

Reggie was rambling. Something he did a lot when he wasn’t facing the other person to know what they were saying. Luke loved it when Reggie talked so freely. Luke found it endearing. Of course, he found everything about Reggie endearing. But he also loved Reggie’s voice. It was always so full of whatever emotion he was feeling. He never hid himself.

Luke gathered up all the courage in his body, tugging Reggie to a stop so he could face him. Reggie looked confused, asking if he did something wrong. “No, no, Regs. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Luke assured him quickly. “There’s just something I need to say before I lose the courage to do it.” Reggie tilted his head a bit, and Luke laughed softly at the expression on his face. “Regs, god, Regs, I need to tell you I’m in love with you.” Reggie’s eyes widened for a second, but Luke powered on, “The way you play bass is magic, and it’s even more amazing because you have no way of knowing if you hit the right note. You are so kind, even though the world hasn’t been kind back. You are full of love and compassion that it’s practically bursting out of you. You’re funny and smart, even when you don’t think you are because you are way too humble. And god, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I know this might seem like a lot all at once, but it’s not as sudden as it seems. It’s just been building up since you first sat across from me at the beginning of junior year.” Reggie took his chance. As Luke went to say yet another thing that would make Reggie’s heart swell, Reggie pushed forward, sealing Luke’s lips with his own. Luke gasped, and in a moment of intense bravery, Reggie slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth. When they broke apart for air a few minutes later, Reggie gave Luke a lopsided grin.

”Sorry, you were saying?” Luke laughed.

”Just that I love you, Regs.”

”I love you, too, Luke. I love that you are the only one that calls me Regs. I love the way you play guitar, and your voice. I might not hear it, but I can feel it and it’s so full of passion that it makes my knees weak every time. You’re allergic to sleeves, which is entirely unfair since I’m with you all the time and I know that you don’t work out to have arms like that. You are loyal no matter what is happening. You strive for our dream to make our music known with such ferocity that it’s easy to forget that we aren’t famous, but just a bunch of teenagers. You are the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and I never thought I would deserve someone like you, but you have a way of making me feel like I do.”

Luke pushed forward this time. And they didn’t break apart for more than a few minutes until they needed to head back hours later. But before they left, Luke made sure to ask Reggie if he would be his official boyfriend. To which Reggie eagerly agreed before planting another kiss on Luke’s lips.


End file.
